His mate
by Xephos of Space
Summary: (Human!animatronics) Skyla -who only just about recover from an accident- thought is was just a game, but when her mum gets her a job. Reality comes crashing down on her, but strangly they aren't animatronics but humans? Now Skyla has to watch them while struggling with the strange feeling she gets when around that pirate. (FoxyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently got into Five Night's at Freddy's, and I really like the idea I got for the story.**

**In the story they are humans who are half animal like Freddy, he will have brown bear ears and Bonnie having purple hair and purple bunny ears ect.**

**Anyway onto the story**

**X.X**

I grinned as I beat the game that everyone on the internet had been speaking of; Five Nights at Freddy's. It was a simple game, thought it was impressive with the jump scares and overall how terrifying and unique it was. A sigh came from my soft pink lips as I closed the game.

I had been inspired to play it after I watched The Game Theorist on youtube, as well as having done a few drawings myself. I stretched leaning back on my chair, my back clicked in doing so, I looked up to my left arm and sighed when I saw my metal left arm. I rubbed my eyes.

I turned off my computer and got ready for bed, I had almost forgot that my mum had said she had found a job for me online. I changed into my Batman pjs and climbed into bed. For a while I lay on my back as I stared up at the ceiling, my music playing softly in the background. My favourite type of music was rock with nightcore songs second.

I sat up and ran a hand though my red fluffy hair, I looked at my clock as the next song played, Screaming bloody murder by Sum 41. I sighed before falling back and my head hit my pillow, I closed my eyes as I turned onto my side.

**X.X (clothes link on page)**

"Skyla! Get up!" My eye's shot opened and I quickly in panic rolled away from the person and I ended up on the floor. I sat up my hair covering my face, my white with a black flower patterned duvet wrapped around me as I tried to climb to my feet.

I looked up at see my mum standing there with a smile on her face, she shook her head before speaking, "Come on, I want to look around the town your new jobs in before going in." I nodded silently.

She turned to leave but stopped at the door, "How's your left eye?" I blinked and held the hand to my left eye- my prosthetic left eye.

"Its okay, not hurting as much." she nodded before leaving, her brown hair flying backwards as she walked at her normal fast pace.

I turned and opened my drawers, pulling out some clothes. Once changed and grabbed my hair brush and brushed my fluffy hair into a ponytail. I pulled my necklace on and quickly did my make-up.

I jogged down the stair and into the kitchen, my mum sat at the breakfast bar and I pulled open the fridge and grabbed the apple juice, poring some into a glass before putting it back.

I leaned on the table opposite my mum, "What time are we planning on leaving?" I bit into a my breakfast bar waiting for my mum's answer.

"Any time now, if your ready." she sipped on her tea, before standing and placing it in the sink. I nodded and threw my rubbish in the bin, I made my way back to my room to grab my bag that had my phone as well as some money if needed.

As I walked out the door, I closed it and made my way to my mum's car. I sighed as I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, I pulled down the mirror, a blue grey and pure blue eye's stared back.

"_SKYLA!"_

_SKID, CRASH!_

"_AHHH!"_

I let out a shaky breath, I turned my head and my mum gave a worried look, before looking back to the road. "You okay, sweetheart? I know this might be a little hard fo-" I cut her off.

"I'm fine, just... a small flashback is all."

**X.X**

The drive was about an hour give or take, I had fallen asleep on the drive so yeah. Once we got their, mum had taken me to lunch and we when shopping. Soon she hurried us to the car as I was meant to be at work soon.

After a small drive I looked up when mum turned into a parking lot and I froze when I saw the sign.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

My breath was stuck in my throat, staring up at the pizzeria, my body was rigid as my mind raced through different scenarios. If those god-forsaken animatronics were there, I would most like faint on the spot. I brought my hand to my chest; my heart was beating was too fast, and I noticed in the mirror that I had become pale.

"Mum," I stuttered, looking over to her with wide eyes, "Please, please tell me... what I'm going to work as..." My mother grinned at me.

"Well, you know how you like never sleep at night? Now you're going to work the night shift!" I didn't response, I didn't just survive a car crash to die in a god-forsaken place like this!

"You look awful! Are you cold? Never mind, you'll probably say your fine, let's go inside!" she grabbed my right arm and I stumbled over my feet as she took long, fast strides to hurry inside.

I did _not_ want to go inside, I didn't want to see if the place was real. I wanted to go home. As my mum pushed open the doors, I cleared my throat, a shudder ran though my body. She looked back at me.

"Came we go home...? I'm not feeling well." it wasn't a lie; I felt awful, but my mum just shook her head, "You're just nervous. Once you get inside, you'll be fine." she walked in pulling me after her, a wave of nausea crashed into me.

It smelt like pizza, heavenly, yes. My eye's flashed over to the stage. I blinked, on the stage were three people, the person in the middle he had brown bear ears and a brown suit as well as brown hair, and a black hat. My glance moved to the girl. She had a pixie hair cut with bright blonde hair, she was shortest and had shorts made from jeans with yellow shocks with yellow shoes, she had a white top with which had 'Let's Eat' on it. On the other side of the brown haired guy was a guy who was shorter then the guy in the middle but taller then the girl. He had purple hair with bunny ears that seemed to... twitch ever few moments. He had a white top with a red bow tie and a purple vest over it done up with purple trousers.

I sighed, they weren't animatronics right? Unless they were robots, but they looked so... human. They probably were. I really get myself wound up easily, since the accident. My eyes moved to the pirate cove. '_Sorry, out of order'. _Was on a sign outside, I sighed again and I looked forward as my mum continued to drag me.

She stopped at the reception thing, "Hello, how can I help you." the lady behind the counter asked.

"Hello," my mum replied, "My daughter is here for the night guard job, could we see the manger?" the lady gave us a frightened look, before quickly walking off.

She appeared a few moments later with a man in his late thirties maybe. He grinned and held his hand out for a shake, my mum shook it first then I did, I gave him a nervous smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

**X.X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, sorry for that late update. I've been working on my other story and i'm back at school again so yeah. I thought I would update so I wont forget to uh, update at all.**

**This may be a bit crappy but here it is anyway.**

**X.X**

I stared at the office door in front of me, feeling the aura of unease drawing closer in my direction. Although the owner has told me to go inside, I hesitated.

I lifted my hand to the door knob, but as soon as my hand hovered over the metal, I stopped. _What if stepping in meant something to the owner? _My breath hitched as I lay my hand upon the doorknob and twisted it open.

The door swung away from me revealing a nice looking office. The chair I would sit in wasn't worn, the desk was in decent shape, it almost seemed nice, if I wasn't going to nearly – possibly be killed in it tonight. Despite the fact that it looked unused and slightly abandoned, it obviously was there to just make you feel at ease.

It didn't work, all it did was make my feel worse.

I forced myself to step inside, to actually observe my surrounding. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the doors and light buttons, as well as a tablet. The owner clapped his hands onto my shoulder letting out a laugh. His good looks would be enough to swoon any girl, if he weren't an owner of a children's place.

He seemed attractive however his eyes were... too dull. "You'll be fine.", he turned me around and flashed a toothy smile.

"S-sir." I began, I bit my lip, "Perhaps you should get someone with a bit more experience... to do this job. I d-don't think I'm suited for it." I stuttered.

"No you'll be find." He waved me off, setting out the door before I could say anything else.

His head suddenly popped back in, "Oh! I also forgot to tell you." I held my breath and turned to him again.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered lightly.

"The guys on stay, they eh, well live here." I head shot up with a terrified expression. "Eh, there's nothing to worry about though, they shouldn't be out of their rooms after closing." he simply shrugged. "Eh, there's a fourth, Foxy, as we call him."

I could almost feel my heart stopped.

"He's no longer performing, but as a signed contract he's still living here." He nodded quickly to himself and walked away again.

I bit down on my lower lip, something about the 'they shouldn't be out of their rooms after closing' didn't comfort me very well.

If I was correct they were still going to try and kill me. I swallowed and let out a deep breath. I fidgeted my hands; my fingers rubbed against my palms.

I slowly made my way to the employees back room or whatever they called it to change into the night guard outfit I had been given.

I grunted at the skirt. I was extremely short skirt but I had to wear it. The whole out fit consisted of a blue polo shirt a dark blue skirt and a blue cap that had the words 'Night Guard' on it.

**X.X**

I sat down in the seat and watched as the clock ticked.

**11:55...6...7...8...9...**

**12:00**

I narrowed my eyes in determination. There is no way I'm going to let them get me if they _do _come after me.

I jumped slightly when the phone rang, I leaned forwards and picked it up.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the performers that are living in the pizzeria do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs everyday and for the time period they've done it? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, they do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're not really meant to but as they are forced to stay on stage all day I can't really blame them, Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

I guess Foxy was still able to do it...

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that they, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't like you here as it's _their _time__. Now since they think that your not meant to be here, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a bear animatronic suit that are used as mascots. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. _

_Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I swallowed and clenched my jaw to stop it from dropping. So I was right. Damn manager. I gave a shaky sigh and picked the tablet up.

I guess I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be.

**X.X**

**sorry for the shortness but hopefully i'll have another chapter soon.**


End file.
